La Otra Cara de Quinn Fabray
by ItsAnotherLamb
Summary: Santana López ingresa a una nueva escuela de artes donde se tropieza con un joven amable y muy guapo, pero tras ese chico hay una rubia de mala actitud que se empeñara en hacerle la vida imposible. Entre el drama del colegio y el odio de Quinn hacia Santana, una serie de acontecimientos llevarán a estas dos chicas al limite.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor:**

¡Hola! Primero que nada debo dejar claro que esta historia es una adaptación a un Fic que subió hace tiempo mi autora favorita; **LindsayWest**. Ella escribe 'Jori' (relación amorosa entre Jade West y Tori Vega - Victorious) y sin excepción amo cada una de sus historias, como dije antes, es mi autora favorita.

Ahora, hice esta adaptación porque tras leer como por sexta vez el Fic "La Otra Cara de Jade West" (perteneciente a **LindsayWest**) pensé que sería divertido para algunos **Gleeks** leer algo nuevo, y ¿qué mejor para leer que una adaptación de la que, creo yo es una de las mejores historias que he leído por acá? En fin. Si por algún motivo la autora de la historia original me pide que deje el fic, me veré en la obligación de hacerlo, aunque lo que más deseo es que lejos de enojarse, me ayude y aconseje, ya que es la primera vez que publico algo aquí.

**Ni Glee ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, es todo con fin de divertir a los lectores.**

Sin más que agregar, diviértanse :)

**Chapter 1. UN ENCANTO DE OJOS VERDES.**

Sinceramente no lograba entender de qué manera me había metido en problemas con esa chica, nunca antes en mi vida me había topado con alguien tan duro a tan corta edad. Su par de ojos –encantadores para rematar- me miraron rabiosos durante toda la clase. Así que cuando mi madre me pregunto como había estado el día, el primero en una escuela nueva llena de raros estudiantes, solo me limite a decir: "Bien, ha habido mejores". Y corrí a mi habitación.

Aun cuando tuve la fortuna -me atrevo a llamarla así– de estrellarme con un futuro imitador famoso y derramarle el café en su ropa, lo que más recuerdo es a la chica rubia. Me asustaba un poco. Cómo rayos iba a saber que ese joven apuesto y amable tenía novia, y peor, que era ella. Cuando me confrontó no supe qué hacer, solo en mi habitación más tarde asimilé las palabras que le dije.

Estaba segura de una cosa: iba a seguir en esa escuela de artes pasara lo que pasara, aún estando con ella ahí. Regresaría y la enfrentaría, no buscando más problemas claro, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que su actitud volviera a ponerme tan tensa.

Rachel no ayudo mucho cuando disimuladamente le pedí información sobre Quinn Fabray.

-Uuyy cuidado con ella- me dijo haciendo una cara como si hubiera comido algo picante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira San, si quieres llevar una vida de lo más normal en la escuela, tendrás que limar asperezas con ella. Quinn Fabray no es del tipo fácil que te saluda con un "hola" todos los días y te sonríe solo por cortesía.

-¿Pero y qué? Ella no es la directora de la escuela, no creo que deba preocuparme por agradarle… ¿o sí? Ella no es nada de eso, verdad? Nada parecido.

-No… es mucho más que eso. Digamos que Quinn en McKinley es así como el titular del noticiero más importante de Lima… y de Estados Unidos. Lo que ella diga, es la verdad de todos.

-¿Qué?

-Santana, solo trata de llevarte bien con ella ¿sí? Y por nada del mundo te metas con su novio Sam

-Ese es el problema- dije más para mí que para mi amiga.

-Quinn Fabray puede destruir tu vida en un parpadeo- decía mientras se pintaba las uñas del pie –ella mueve todo en McKinley, nadie se atreve a contradecirla, ni en sus cinco sentidos, ni fuera de ellos.

Estupendo, ahora tenía por rival a la mandamás de la escuela, no podía ser mejor. Al otro día intento llegar lo más cautelosa posible. Quinn no estaba en la mejor actitud, seguía mirándome recelosa. Solo esperaba que en cualquier momento otro slushie fuera derramado sobre mi rostro.

Pero no lo volvió a hacer y parecía que ya hasta se estaba olvidando de que yo existía. Conforme pasaban los días me la encontraba muy seguido, siempre de hecho, por los pasillos, acompañada todo el tiempo de Sam, ese joven guapo y amable que tenia vueltas locas a más de la mitad de las chicas de esa escuela. No dudo que al tenerlo con ella, Quinn se sienta como la reina del agujero.

Bueno, lo cierto es que tampoco Quinn está como para rechazarse, más bien, es un encanto de 16 años con un estilo diferente. Cabellera corta y rebelde, de un color rubio hermoso con tonos rosa que solo a ella pueden hacerla ver sexy y tierna a la vez. Una piel tan blanca, con unas mejillas rosadas y unos labios seductores, alta y delgada y por si fuera poco con una presencia imponente que dejaba sin aliento.

-Es hermosa- me dijo Rachel aquella noche que se pintaba las uñas de los pies –Quinn Fabray es una belleza de chica… no dudo que Sam esté tan perdido en ella, si yo fuera él, haría lo mismo.

-¡Rachel!- Exprese sorprendida.

-Es la verdad, muchas chicas se volverían locas solo si Quinn les extendiera la mano para saludarlas… pero eso es un privilegio que solo Britt S. Pierce puede disfrutar.

-¿Britt? ¿Brittany Pierce? ¿Hablas de…?

-Si, la chica rubia más alta que se junta en su grupo, ella es la única que puede disfrutar de la compañía de Quinn, es más, hasta estoy segura, porque lo he visto, que Britt es la única que puede hacerle algo a Quinn sin que ella se moleste. ¿Cómo lo hace esa chica?- dice de repente dejando su maniobra para pensar –No cabe duda de que es una genio- agrega para volver a lo que hacía -¿Sabes Santana?- susurra después de un rato de silencio –Aunque Britt es algo ingenua, creo que deberíamos aprender algo de ella. Como eso de dominar a Quinn Fabray.

Asi que mi villana personal no solamente era alguien con una posición bastante alta en la jerarquía social del instituto, sino que también me enfrentaba a una joven cuya seguridad se medía también por sus significativos rasgos de belleza.

Así estaba, observándola de frente mientras ella comía un pepinillo del plato de Sam al tiempo que prestaba mucha atención a lo que Britt le estaba contando. Las observé a las dos, parecían llevarse muy bien. Quinn no perdía su fría expresión, pero estaba muy atenta a Britt, es más, pude ver como ella le decía algo al oído y Quinn se inclinaba para escuchar mejor, algo que según Rachel nadie más tenia permitido, de no ser así, la pobre chica habría salido corriendo de rodillas.

Sam rodeaba el cuerpo de Quinn con el suyo, parecía que disfrutaba su aroma porque no dejaba de acercarse a su cabello y aspirar profundo. ¿A qué olía esa chica? ¿Podría algún día yo saberlo? ¿Podría yo algún día sentarme al lado de Quinn y susurrar a su oído como lo hacía Britt ahora?

En lo que Sam se levanta por otro café y Britt y Artie pelean por algo mientras que Blaine intenta media la situación, mi cauteloso análisis de Quinn es interrumpido abruptamente cuando me percato de su mirada sobre mí. Obviamente se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarle despistada y decidió confrontarme, mis ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de ella y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Todos estos días aunque ella no me provocaba, si se comportaba muy cruel cuando tenía la oportunidad. Parecía que disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir, y yo no entendía por qué no podía hacerle lo mismo. Sabía que podía, estaba confirmado porque mi prima Elaine, aunque es mayor y mas robusta que yo, suelo dominarla con facilidad. Mi tía incluso recurre a mi para obligarla a tragarse las pastillas que debe tomar cuando se enferma o se lesiona en su practica con las porristas. Elaine no puede conmigo. Ella es desquiciante pero yo se muy bien como confrontarla, jamás he sido el tipo de chica que se deja de los demás, oh no, en mi antigua escuela había tenido millones de peleas y encontronazos con profesores y alumnos, todo para dejar claro que a mi se me respeta. Santana López era la ley en ese colegio, si señor.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando mi abuelita enfermó. Los médicos decían que no había esperanzas, y yo entre en una profunda tristeza.

Un dia antes de su muerte, me hizo prometer que iba a cambiar y que ya no sería esa chica ruda que insultaba y daba apodos a todo mundo. Yo tras haber conseguido mi tercer acta negra y por consecuencia haber sido expulsada, hice aquella promesa con intención de complacer a mi abuela en sus últimos días. Pero el día del funeral me senté junto a su tumba y jure cumplir esa promesa costase lo que costase, ya que no podía ir por ahí tatuada como la perra peleonera, insoportable y amargada que solo sabía dar apodos y saltar de un lado a otro con las porristas. La vida era demasiado corta e impredecible como para preocuparme por hacer maldades a los demás.

Y desde ese dia, Santana López dio un giro de 360°, dejando atrás a la perra y siendo ahora la niña amable y agradable que solo había sido con mi abuelita, y que ahora, sería con todos. Así debía ser. No podía permitir que una chica mala tirase a la basura todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por cambiar, pero tampoco puedo dejar que me use como blanco de bromas. Podía confrontarla y salir victoriosa, pero además de que al hacer eso rompería la promesa más importante de todas, había algo que me impedía hacerlo… es como si ella me hipnotizara.

Me vio con su característica mirada que te hace temblar, arqueando una ceja en la que llevaba puesto un piercing de plata, se le ve genial y ese gesto la hace lucir más atractiva de lo que ya es de por si.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Sam, Jacob Ben Israel, un muchacho del instituto extremadamente delgado y con toda la pinta de nerd, con rizos y anteojos, se sienta a su lado obligándola a quitarme la vista de encima.

-¡NO!- Exclama ella.

El chico se levanta de inmediato y se pone a su espalda, se inclina, huele su cabello y echa a correr.

Quinn se levanta de prisa pero en eso llega Sam y la calma. Pone el vaso de café en su mano y un beso coqueto en sus labios. No dudaba que ese chico estaba loco por ella. Quinn solo echó una ultima mirada hacia mi y continuó escuchando atenta la conversación de Britt.

Britt es una chica linda, meditaba esa noche en mi cama, es muy hermosa… No como Quinn, porque Quinn parecía perfecta en el parámetro por el que se mide la belleza, y Britt se le acerca mucho. Pero ingenua, Rachel la llama así por no decirle tonta, aunque quizá, como ella había dicho, en realidad Britt de tonta no tiene nada, de ahí que supo muy bien como atrapar a Quinn.

Antes de despedirnos ese día en la mesa de descanso Quinn jugueteo con los cabellos rubios de Britt. La chica más alta estaba sonriendo, probo un poco de helado y luego dio a probar a Quinn, y me sorprendí completamente cuando esta ultima abrió la boca y dejo que Britt introdujera su cuchara adentro. Luego dijo algo que por más intentos que hice por escuchar, la discusión entre Blaine y Artie no me lo permitió. Britt embarro un poco de helado en la nariz de Quinn y pude ver como ella sonrió. Entonces Sam se levanto para despedirse y ella hizo lo mismo.

Suspiré dándome la vuelta en la cama, me sentía tonta por pasar otra noche meditando la actitud de Quinn Fabray hacia los demás.

Con Britt parecía ser algo así como "linda". Con Blaine se lleva bien, con Sam… bueno, él es el único que puede probar sus labios, él se porta muy bien con ella y sin embargo ella no deja de ser fría, aunque estoy segura de que lo ama, me quedo claro desde el primer día. Con Artie y el resto es una chica mala, pero conmigo… Quinn es cruel, muy cruel.

¿Cómo se supone que debía mantener mi palabra de "no problemas" cuando ella no dejaba de provocarme y atormentarme? Pero no. No planeo romper mi promesa por ella.

A pesar de que no volví siquiera a tener un roce mas comprometedor con Sam sino solo en actuación, Quinn no parecía olvidar mi osadía de la primera vez. Se ensañaba conmigo, algo que de repente me hacía llorar de ira por la noche, solo que hoy no fue ira porque Quinn fuera mala conmigo, sino mas bien porque me ignoro durante todo el dia.

Maldición, como odiaba preocuparme tanto por eso. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto con ella? ¿Por qué de repente su perfecto rostro se aparecía en mis sueños y no me dejaba dormir?

No obstante seguí mi vida tranquila, era mejor que me acostumbrara a sus cambios de humor conmigo, un día era fría, otro día peor. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que parecía que todo mejoraba entre nosotras como la vez que termino con Sam por celos, ya que el era amigo de una chica guapa y millonaria, aunque un poco mayor.

Cuando entro llorando a mi casa me sentí muy confundida, sentí un agudo dolor, como de un pinchazo dentro de mi al verla como se encontraba. No podía mentir fingiendo que no me había dado gusto saber que ellos dos ya no estaban juntos, aunque no sabía por qué me daba tanto gusto, pero lo que no me gustaba era verla llorar, ella siempre se mostraba tan fuerte, no podía creer que la ruptura con Sam la dejara en ese estado. ¿Cómo es posible que lo amara tanto? ¿Por qué?

Solo la ayudé a volver con el para que ya no estuviera mal, para que ya no sufriera más, aunque dentro de mi sentía como si algo se rompiera poco a poco.

Aquella vez cuando canto junto a Sam, ya no era más la Quinn destruida y sin novio. Se veía tan sexy cantando. Como la disfrute esa vez…

En realidad, aunque se mostraba mala conmigo, Rachel insistía en que yo le agradaba a Quinn mas de lo que esperaba, pero, ¿podía ser eso verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, es todo con fin de divertir a los lectores.**

**Chapter 2. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LA ENANA.**

-Entiendelo San, Quinn no es la chica que acostumbra a pedir consejos de nadie, mucho menos alguien que asegura odiar.

-Solo lo hizo porque estaba desesperada.

-De cualquier modo Sam no se atrevería a dejarla.

-¿Ah no? Y por qué?- pregunto interesada.

-Porque lo tiene atrapado. Piénsalo, ¿quién se atrevería a terminar una relación con Quinn Fabray?

-A lo mejor alguien que se valora, ¿no?

-Sam la ama… ¿y quién no?

-Rachel, me asustas, hablas como si…

-¿Como si Quinn me gustara?

-Si- murmuro asintiendo

-Pues te equivocas, Quinn Fabray no me gusta nada… ella más bien ¡me encanta!- dice arrugando la nariz en un intento por hacer un gesto coqueto.

-¡Rachel!

-Es la verdad. Solo me molesta que la ingenua de pelo amarillo llame tanto su atención- habla susurrando y señalando con el dedo índice a ningún lado en especifico.

-¿Ah si?- esbozo soltando una risilla al ver su actitud.

-Brittany S. Pierce tendrá que alejarse un poco de Quinn si quiere seguir con vida…

Suelto una gran carcajada al oírla.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-Nada, nada.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso para ti, Santana López?- me acusa con su dedo y yo vuelvo a reir.

-Nada enana, deberías ver como te pones. No creo que valga la pena estar así por una chica, y menos si es ella- comienzo a caminar a mi habitación, y en eso un pensamiento se escapa de mis labios –después de todo tu bien lo dijiste, Sam nunca se separará de ella, así que debemos suponer que ellos siempre estarán juntos- Suspiré con amargura –Lo siento mucho enana, suerte para la próxima.

-¡Ni Sam, ni mucho menos Britt podrán conmigo!

Pensé en lo que paso esa mañana. Llegue temprano al Glee Club y escuche risas antes de abrir la puerta del aula. Al entrar me encontré con una cariñosa Quinn abrazando a Britt. Las dos quedaron en silencio y Quinn la soltó, me miro con su clásica mirada fulminante, esa que me pone nerviosa. Britt le entrego una hoja de papel y Quinn se volvió a ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo amenazante, a lo que la chica rubia sonrió ampliamente –te la leeré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Quinnie- la de ojos verdes sale del aula y yo me dirijo a Britt.

-Es la primera vez que la escucho reir.

-Es que no la conoces lo suficiente San, Quinn puede ser tan divertida como tu amiga Rachel.

-¿Piensas que Rachel es divertida?

-Por supuesto, siempre anda con su actitud de súper estrella, es muy cómica.

No podía decirle que a Rachel no le caía nada bien, la consideraba una fuere competencia en sus intentos de conquistar a Quinn. Siendo sincera, hasta creí por un momento sentirme celosa solo de saber que Britt era la única que podía hacer reír a Quinn...

-¿Y qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De qué me perdi?

-Ahhh, Sam le escribió una canción a Quinn, le paso las notas por escrito para que ella la interprete a solas en su casa. ¿No es lindo?

-Si… muy lindo… ¿a ti no te molesta?

-¿El qué?

-La relación entre ellos dos..

-¿A que te refieres San?

-Pues… a que… tuu y Quinn… pues…

En eso entra la clase entera, Sam y Quinn se quedan un momento abrazados en la puerta y después se separan para ocupar sus respectivos lugares.

Quinn pasa junto a mi, la única silla disponible estaba a mi lado, hace un gesto agrio y se sienta. Me mira con esos ojos profundos y agita su cabello al voltearse hacia el otro lado. Al hacerlo deja rastro de su aroma, aspiro profundamente… huele a… no lo sé, solo se que ese aroma me resulta embriagante, creo que pasar toda la clase a su lado será insoportable.

Will logra sacarme del estado atarantado en el que me encuentro envuelta.

-Fabray, López, vengan al frente, vamos a continuar la historia de ayer pero ahora ustedes serán las protagonistas. Quinn, harás el papel de un efusivo esposo y Santana será la esposa reprimida.

-No lo entiendo- digo confundida

-Es de esperarse- dice una ácida Quinn cruzada de brazos

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

-Lo obvio López, Quinn intentará reconciliarse contigo mientras tu la rechazas.

-Solo por la causa- admite Quinn mirándome.

-¿Qué?

-Comiencen- Quinn arquea una ceja, eso solo significaba su diversión, para mi era lo peor que me podía suceder.

-¡Acción!- Grita Will.

-¿Entonces?- comienza una seductora Quinn dando firmes pasos hacia mi- ¿qué mas puedo hacer para tenerte contenta?

Siento que mis piernas empiezan a tambalearse y yo misma estoy temblando.

-He hecho prácticamente todo por agradarte pero nada ha funcionado para que me ames- ella seguía avanzando a mi y note que retrocedí unos pasos ligeramente –Quinn- menciona ella misma su nombre -¿qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? -susurra con voz ronca- Quizá sería bueno… besarte…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN MI VIDA.**

Estira su fría mano hacia mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla, noto mi estremecimiento y el calor que comienza a emanar de mi cuerpo, seguramente mis mejillas están totalmente rojas. Respiro agitadamente, la tenía tan cerca de mi, con sus hermosos ojos verdes penetrando mi alma terriblemente. No puedo hacer más que salir corriendo de ese lugar, no quise detenerme a meditar sobre lo que pensarían todos de mi pero definitivamente no podía continuar.

Estoy sollozando en medio de la oscuridad dentro del armario de limpieza, furiosa de lo que había hecho, así que ahora todos me preguntarán sobre lo que pasó. Debía salir huyendo de ahí sin que nadie me viera. ¿Por qué ella me hacía esto? ¿Por qué ensañarse así conmigo?

El picaporte se gira y pronto escucho pasos dentro.

-Blaine, discúlpame pero no quiero hablar con nadie ahora por favor- no hay respuesta –Blaine en serio, te buscaré más tarde ¿está bien?

-¿Por qué te buscaría Blaine aquí dentro?- Oír su voz hace que me sobresalte.

-¿Quinn?

-¿Acaso lo has metido acá?- me levanto del suelo y dirijo mi vista hacia donde creo que proviene su voz.

-Dime, ¿has traído a Blaine Anderson al armario, López?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vamos, no me vengas con esas López, yo te pregunté primero.

-Ya te respondí. ¿A que has venido? ¿a seguir molestándome? ¿a seguir arruinando mi vida?

-Oye, estás mal, ¿qué piensas? ¿Que conozco todo lo que no te gusta? Yo qué iba a saber que no soportas que te toquen. Pues mira, se supone que eres actriz, una actriz debe ser profesional y tú no te mostraste muy profesional que digamos, ¿cómo se supone que actuarás si no te gusta que te toquen?

-Ibas a besarme…

-¡Rayos! No iba a besarte, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Es lo que parece que pretendías.

-¡Se supone que tenías que rechazarme! Tú debiste alejarme de ti y no permitir en ningún momento que te besara o te tocara Santana, de eso se trataba la escena. Yo me acercaba, tu me rechazabas, ¡todo giraba en torno a eso el tiempo que Will marcara! ¿Entiendes? Hasta que él ordenara otro cambio de situación. Pero al parecer no lo entendiste y me dejaste ahí parada ¡como idiota!

-¡Ah bueno, entonces no es que tu de repente te hayas sentido mal y hayas venido hasta aquí preocupada por lo que pasara conmigo, sino que viniste a reclamarme que te dejara para como idiota!

-No dije eso.

-¡Yo escuché! Y si no es así, ¿a qué viniste entonces Quinn?

Ninguna de las dos podía verse entre la oscuridad, sólo nos escuchábamos.

-Bueno, como siempre, todos creyeron que había sido muy dura contigo y que te había ofendido en algo. Sam insistió en que me disculpara y por eso vine aquí ¿te parece justo? ¡Me culpan cuando solo estábamos actuando!- Ella tenía razón.

No cavilé en eso.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención que te obligaran a venir a buscarme…- argumenté bajando la voz -¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Porque últimamente te da por entrometerte en todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, incluido este sitio, sabes que entro frecuentemente aquí y tú has hecho lo mismo varias veces.

-Si- digo perdiendo la mirada hacia otro punto –parece como si fuera nuestro sitio.

-No juegues López, yo llegue primero.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que compartí con Quinn este lugar. Fue cuando terminó con Sam. Me trajo aquí para hablar en privado, me encantó compartir ese espacio solo con ella. El armario encerró su aroma y yo lo aspiré como el hambriento que huele la comida.

Fue la primera vez que me tomó de la mano arrastrándome dentro.

-López… Santana, ¿sigues ahí?

-¿Qué?- salgo de mis pensamientos –Si, aquí estoy.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces qué?

-¿Vas a seguir encerrada aquí dentro? O saldrás y le dirás a todos que eres bipolar.

-¡Yo no soy bipolar!

-¡Pues entonces arréglatelas para que dejen de culparme por tu salida improvisada en plena actuación!

-No te preocupes Quinn, saldré y les diré a todos que tú no tuviste nada que ver en mi actitud, que se debe a mi y a mis cambios de humor, y volverás a estar bien con Sam, vas a mirarlo exigiendo una disculpa y luego el te besara para disculparse. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿no?

-Bien dicho López.

-¡Maldición! No sé que hago aquí contigo Quinn!

Intento caminar hasta la puerta para salir huyendo lo más rápido posible pero sin darme cuenta que Quinn estaba parada ahí, justo en la única salida, así que me estrello con ella en mis intentos de huida. Puedo sentir que su rostro está casi frente al mío, de no ser por la altura de ella diría que estamos prácticamente en la misma posición y que nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos. Puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro y mi cuerpo ligeramente recargado sobre el suyo.

"Demonios" pensé "¿por qué no se mueve?"

Levanté los brazos para buscar el picaporte y toco los suyos presionados sobre la puerta, al parecer yo iba tan rápido que de no haber estado la puerta detrás de ella, la habría derribado y ambas habríamos caído al suelo.

Sentí como me apartó suavemente de su cuerpo y es muy probable que no se diera cuenta de que aun estábamos separadas por muy poco cuando hablo de nuevo.

-Estas demente Santana López- abre la puerta y no la veo más. Me quedé con el aliento frio de su boca atrapada en esa misma posición por varios minutos más.

Al salir fui directamente a la mesa donde estaban todos, incluida ella.

-Quinn no tuvo la culpa- solté rápido –fui yo que no me sentía bien… tenía… ganas de vomitar así que salí corriendo- ella sonríe con su peculiar altanería.

-¿Quinn te obligo a decir eso San?- pregunta Blaine sospechando.

-No… es verdad lo que dije, pero ya estoy bien asi que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Qué bueno- habló Sam esta vez –porque así nos puedes acompañar este fin de semana de campamento.

Pude ver como Quinn lo atravesó con la mirada.

-A mi novia le pareció buena idea invitarte para compensar el que te haya tratado mal.

-Gracias, pero ya les dije que no fue culpa de Quinn- sabía claramente que Sam hacía esto solo para, una vez más, arreglar una situación problemática causada por su novia.

-Si pero de todos modos iremos de campamento y estas formalmente invitada- insistió Sam –La pasaremos muy bien ¿verdad Quinn? ¿Quinn?

-Si, genial- responde con sarcasmo.

-Lleva ropa ligera, hace calor allá durante el dia, pero por la noche debes cubrirte porque el frio atraviesa tus huesos.

-¡Y cada quién lleva su tienda de campaña!- menciono Britt emocionada.

-Gracias, pero no creo que pueda ir.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Artie –Tu amiga, Rachel, ya se apuntó.

-¿Rachel irá?

-Ajá, y aseguro que te llevaría con ella.

No puede ser, lo menos que quiero es pasar tiempo teniendo a Quinn cerca de mi y ahora no solo la veré durante el día sino que dormiremos no con muchos metros de distancia.

Volteo hacia ella y me doy cuenta de que me miraba también, sonriendo con ese gesto de victoria, seguramente imaginando todas las formas en las que podría divertirse conmigo en el bosque.

Aparta sus hermosos ojos de mi para mirar a su novio y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, yo solo puedo bajar la mirada. Sin duda que verla como es feliz en los brazos de Sam es lo que me pone todo más difícil.

Britt también me estaba observando.

**-AVANCES-**

"-¡Fabray, López! Tienen los papeles principales de mi próxima obra.  
-Olvídalo- dice ella bebiendo su café y comenzando a marcharse  
-Si no participas en esta obra tendrás descanso por un mes"

"-Chicos- dice bajando del auto –Quinn dice que debemos tomar uno de estos caminos, uno nos lleva hasta el lago y el otro a la orilla del río"

"-Si, ¡vayamos al del lago!- dice Britt con sus manos levantadas"

"-¿Dónde esta mi tienda?"

"-Santana y tú no pueden dormir con Britt y Rachel, ustedes necesitan dormir separadas asi que tu y San dormirán en la tienda de Artie…"

"-¿Hay alguien ahí?- no escucho nada –Responda, ¿hay alguien ahí?... por favor… estoy asustada, si no responde voy a gritar…"

Silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. EL CAMPAMENTO**

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué aceptaste ir de campamento con Sam y los demás?

-San, deberías imaginarte, Quinn va a estar ahí.

-Sí pero ¿yo porqué tengo que ir contigo?

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Nuestra madre me castigó a no dejarme salir a menos que tú fueras conmigo! Y no me quiero perder ese paseo, con suerte y consigo dormir en la misma tienda que Quinn.

-¡Argh! Estás obsesionada- me cruce de brazos frente a ella -Rachel yo no quiero ir.

-Ay pero ¿por qué no? Nos la pasaremos bien San. Es más, he pensado que tú y yo podríamos salir ganando en todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tú podrías intentar conquistar a Sam, así mi camino hacia Quinn sería más fácil.

-Rachel dime la verdad, ¿a ti realmente te gusta Quinn Fabray?

-Ya te lo dije Santana, ella me encanta.

-Sí pero ¿ya te diste cuenta?– Hace una cara de ignorancia –Quinn es una chica– continúa con su cara ignorante –¡Tú también lo eres!– me mira y suelta una carcajada.

-Ay San, no pareces conocerme. A mí no me importa que Quinn sea una chica y yo también lo sea, cuando alguien te gusta, pues adelante, conquístalo, o conquístalaaaa– me quedo estupefacta pensando –Estar con Quinn tiene muchos beneficios, ella es la más popular de la escuela, todos le tienen miedo, es segura y no le teme a nada ni a nadie. Es increíblemente hermosa y sexy y por si fuera poco, su padre es ¡millonariooooo!

-No sabía que el padre de Quinn fuera un hombre rico.

-¡Millonarioooo!

-Pero, ella estaba molesta con Sam por hacerse amigo de una guapa millonaria.

-Así es Quinn.

Eso era algo que no me esperaba.

-¡Fabray, López! Tienen los papeles principales de mi próxima obra.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál obra?

-La que presentaremos en 8 días.

-¿De qué hablas Schuester?

-Su actuación del otro día me dejó congelado. Me di cuenta que ustedes dos juntas son una bomba.

-¿Qué fue lo que cenaste?– pregunta Quinn, y yo suelto una risita que ella me hace callar.

-En mi obra serán dos grandes amigas, que se quieren mucho y se respetan.

-Olvídalo– dice ella bebiendo su café y comenzando a marcharse.

-Quinn.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si no participas en esta obra tendrás descanso por un mes.

-¡¿Qué? No puedes hacerme esto Schuester.

-Sí puedo.

-¡No!

-Acepta la obra.

-¡No!

-Acéptala Quinn.

-¡Ay está bien! Lo haré– antes de salir furiosa me mira como siempre lo hace, con odio.

-Mr. Schue, no creo que sea buena idea juntarnos a Quinn y a mí.

-Santana, cuando tú estés en mi lugar preguntaré tu opinión ¿está bien?

-Claro.

Amigas, amigas ella y yo, sólo esto faltaba, actuar como si fuéramos grandes amigas, las mejores amigas. Ni en mis sueños. Me he hecho a la idea de que Quinn Fabray jamás me considerará su amiga.

-Aquí está, el libreto para la obra. Espero que estén ansiosas chicas. Quinn, serás Belle, una chica noble pero con un oscuro pasadooooo…y Santana será Valerie, una joven de clase bajísima que te ayudará a salir adelante. Las dos se convertirán en ¡grandes amigas! Espero que así se muestren en mi obra. Faltan 7 días para el estreno.

Volteo a ver a Quinn, ya se estaba marchando tomada de la mano de Sam, antes de salir me echa una mirada lastimosa, pero que yo amaba, se veía tan hermosa con su estilo punk, cada día que pasaba se ponía más atractiva. Sam no dejaba de mirarla. Qué envidia.

Era viernes pasado del mediodía, todos estaban ahí, en la orilla de la carretera.

-Tengan mucho cuidado…

-Adiós padres– Rachel baja del auto a toda prisa.

-¡Rachel debes cuidar de San!… -grita Hiram siguiéndola con la vista- Bueno, Santana tú cuida de Rachel por favor.

-Claro. Nos vemos entonces. Vamos Blaine.

-Hasta luego y muchas gracias señores Berry.

-Diviértanse.

Sam está acomodando todo en su camioneta, Artie le ayudaba y Blaine fue a hacer lo mismo llevando nuestro equipo. Britt venía hacia mí. Pude ver a Quinn recargada sobre el vehículo bebiendo de una botella. Estaba hermosa, llevaba unos pantalones cortos con botas de montaña y extrañamente camisa blanca ajustada, haciendo resaltar aun más su piel clara, el cabello rebelde y sus brillantes ojos verdes mirando a Rachel con fastidio cuando esta la jaló para abrazarla.

-Hola San, qué bueno que estás aquí, la verdad todos queríamos que vinieras.

-¿Todos?– pregunto, por un momento deseando que entre "todos" también estuviera incluida Quinn.

-Sí, bueno, todos menos Quinn, ya sabes.

-Claro– suspiro decepcionada, Britt me mira curiosa.

-¿Es todo chicos?– pregunta Sam acercándose.

-Parece que sí, está todo en su lugar– responde Blaine.

-¿Podemos irnos entonces?–

-Larguémonos ya– dice Quinn rodeando el vehículo. Ni siquiera me miró.

-¿Puedo ir adentro con ustedes?– Se apunta Rachel con cara casi suplicante.

-Seguro– responde Sam mirándola extrañado, Quinn la mira aterrada.

-¡Fabuloso!

-¿Qué le pasa a la enana?– Me pregunta Blaine –se comporta muy extraño.

-Es Rachel, tú ya la conoces.

-Sí pero, de eso a querer estar al lado de Quinn todo el tiempo, no me parece de Rachel.

-Bueno, quizá le guste estar con Quinn.

-Mm– atina a pronunciar Blaine para subir a la caja de la camioneta dándome la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo mientras que Britt, como puede, ayuda a Artie.

-Creo que ella no es la única que quisiera estar con Quinn– dice Britt cerca de mi oído.

El camino se estaba tornando difícil mientras más avanzábamos dentro del bosque, yo iba sentada al lado de Britt, muy pegaditas la una de la otra, nos cubríamos con una manta de lona y las chaquetas. Miré a Britt y ella hizo lo mismo, me sonrió. Luego de un rato le hago la pregunta.

-¿Qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste que Rachel no era la única que quería estar con Quinn?

Britt me mira sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Nada San, sólo lo digo porque a mí también me hubiera gustado ir allá adentro con Quinnie.

-Ajá– murmuro, seguramente que a ella le habría encantado –te creo.

Ella no deja de mirarme y sonreír. La cuestiono con mi mirada.

-La vas a pasar muy bien. Estarás agradecida por haber venido– me dice y a continuación se pone a escuchar atenta la conversación entre Artie y Blaine.

Sam detiene el auto a la entrada de dos caminos que se separan en V.

-Chicos– dice bajando del auto –Quinn dice que debemos tomar uno de estos caminos, uno nos lleva hasta el lago y el otro a la orilla del río que desemboca en el lago.

-¿Qué tal el del lago?– Sugiere Blaine –hasta podríamos meternos a nadar.

-Sí, ¡vayamos al del lago! – dice Britt con sus manos levantadas.

-Bueno, entonces separémonos para encontrar el que lleva al lago.

-Quiero ir a hacer pis– dice de pronto Britt - ¿puedo?

-Sí, pero… podrías perderte.

-No lo haré.

-Yo voy con ella– se propone Quinn.

-Yo también voy– dice Rachel.

-Está bien, si nadie más tiene que ir a hacer sus necesidades el resto encontraremos el lago. Santana, ¿irás con las chicas?

-No, voy con ustedes a buscar el lago.

-Bien entonces Blaine y Artie van por la derecha y Santana y yo por la izquierda.

-De acuerdo– Las tres chicas se alejan, Quinn me mira hasta que le doy la espalda.

-Un momento– dice Britt –olvidé lo esencial, ya saben, papel de baño, ahora regreso, espérenme aquí.

-Corre– le anima Rachel. Quinn hace cara de pocos amigos.

Ellas ya están ahí cuando nosotros regresamos.

-Llegamos al río– dice Sam.

-¡Sí, porque nosotros encontramos el lago!– Responde un Artie victorioso.

-Siendo así iremos hacia la derecha.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – le pregunta Rachel curiosa a Britt, al verle una botella en la mano.

-¿Esta? Sólo es…- piensa –es crema para el rostro, un exfoliador que te deja el cutis tan suave como la seda.

-¡Dame!– se lo arrebata de las manos.

-Claro– le dice Britt confundida –no debes ponerte tanto.

-¡Sé lo que hago!

Reanudamos la marcha, sólo un par de kilómetros más adelante para detenernos.

-¿Está bien aquí Quinn?– le pregunta Sam.

-Sí, mientras más cerca del camino mejor, además quedamos cerca del río por lo que tenemos agua corriente para beber y lavar los platos y vasos que usemos sin acercarnos al lago, es peligroso hacerlo de noche.

-Bien.

-Quinn solía venir aquí hace tiempo con sus padres– me dice Britt al oído.

-¿Y porqué ya no?– Britt hace un gesto gracioso pensando lo que dijo.

-Quinn solía venir aquí hace tiempo con sus padres– repite alzando los hombros y alejándose de mí.

-Bien, armemos las tiendas antes de que se haga de noche.

-Aún son las 4.

-Las tinieblas caen sobre el bosque desde muy temprano, se acomoda perfecto para que salga la luna y los animales carnívoros comiencen a buscar a sus presas– dice Quinn pasando junto a mí y mirándome. Trago saliva.

-Armemos las tiendas señores– dice Blaine.

Quinn y Blaine bajan sus tiendas, Artie saca la suya pero no logro encontrar la mía. Rachel comienza a estornudar muy fuerte.

-¿Dónde está mi tienda?

-¿Cómo?

-Mi tienda, no la encuentro, estaba aquí justo encima de la tuya Sam- él se acerca y busca.

-Hmm, tampoco está la mía– dice Sam, y Quinn también se acerca.

-Vi cuando la subiste.

-Sí pero ya no está.

-Seguramente alguien las tomó cuando dejamos la camioneta a la entrada de los caminos – dice Britt preocupada.

-Eso debió pasar.

-¿Y ahora? – pregunto angustiada.

- Bueno, aún tenemos 5 tiendas más ¿no es así? La de Quinn, la de Blaine, la de Artie, la de Rachel y la de Britt– Rachel vuelve a estornudar.

-Ay, estos ambientes definitivamente no son lo mío – dice ella.

-Yo no traje mi tienda– dijo Britt.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Quinn me dijo que podía dormir en la suya.

-No, tú insististe en que querías dormir en mi tienda.

-Sí, pues al final quedamos en que dormiríamos juntas.

Tenía que ser así, me digo para mí misma.

-Pues aún quedan cuatro, podemos dormir por parejas.

-Mmmmmm… - dice Rachel y estornuda de nuevo– creo queeee… tenemos sólo tres. ¡Achúuu!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no traje la mía.

-¡¿Cómooo? – Decimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan, ¿qué esperaban? Ya traía cuatro valijas conmigo, ¿una más? No lo soportaría. ¡Achúu!

-¡Ay Rachel! – le digo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con sólo tres tiendas?

-Veamos, las mujeres pueden dormir en una sola tienda, en la de Quinn.

-Olvídalo.

-Quinn, tu tienda es la más grande, caben ustedes cuatro muy bien, yo dormiría con Blaine, y Artie en la otra porque la tienda de Artie es pequeña.

Rachel estornuda fuerte de nuevo.

-Oigan, como sea, pero comencemos ya porque este viento me está matando.

-Creo que Rachel no puede dormir entre nosotras– dice Britt –está enferma y podría contagiarnos a todas- entonces ella también estornuda.

-Ajá, tú estás igual que yo, entonces ninguna puede dormir en la tienda con las otras.

-No puede ser– digo desesperada.

-Tranquila San, lo arreglaremos– dice Sam –Quinn, lo siento, pero deberás prestarnos tu tienda a los chicos y a mí.

-¡¿Qué? Jamás.

-Santana y tú no pueden dormir con Britt y con Rachel, ustedes necesitan dormir separadas así que tú y San dormirán en la tienda de Artie, porque es más pequeña y ustedes caben bien ahí. Rachel y Britt dormirán en la de Blaine y los chicos y yo dormiremos en la tuya.

-No quiero.

-Quinn– le dice Sam con un tono muy dulce en su voz –nos prestarás la tienda a los chicos y a mí– Quinn se cruza de brazos – Lucy...

-¡Está bien! Pero sean buenos y no hagan cosas de chicos en mi tienda ¿está bien?

-Te lo prometo amor– y la besa dulcemente en los labios. Esto me hace sentir muy mal –Te amo– le dice y comenzamos a armar las tiendas.

En efecto, la casa de campaña de Artie era muy pequeña, apenas cabríamos ella y yo. Entre el trabajo nos miramos frecuentemente, ella como cada vez, su gesto agrio hacia mí. Por accidente Artie prendió fuego a una de sus mantas.

-¡Oigan chicos, ayuda!– Rachel coge el cubo de agua y la arroja sobre la manta que Artie sostenía en el aire, pero al hacerlo Artie no se da cuenta y se aparta, por lo que el agua va a parar a hacia Quinn, dejándola toda empapada.

-¡¿Qué haces?– Espeta ella.

-Lo siento Quinn, nunca te habría hecho esto, ¡es culpa de Artie!– pero enseguida se le queda mirando, la camisa de Quinn se torna transparente por el agua.

-Ven– le dice tiernamente Sam tomándola de la mano –tienes qué cambiarte o podría hacerte daño– Britt le extiende su toalla.

Ella se saca la camisa y comienza a secarse, quedando sólo en su sostén. Rachel no deja de mirarla y yo le doy un codazo.

-¿Qué? – murmura ella.

Pero quién podría ignorarla, yo también la miro embelesada, su vientre tan plano y blanco. Sam deja la tarea a Britt quien trata de cubrirla un poco, al instante Britt voltea y me mira, yo desvío mi mirada y noto que enseguida Artie y Blaine hacen lo mismo, arrugo una ceja pero al mismo tiempo sonrío, era un muy buen espectáculo.

-¿Listo?– pregunta Sam luego de un rato.

-Parece que ya quedó todo.

-Entonces preparémonos para la cena.

Como había dicho Quinn, la oscuridad cayó pronto sobre el bosque y sólo la fogata que armamos iluminaba el centro de donde nos encontramos cenando comida enlatada. Comenzaba a sentirse el frío.

Luego de cenar nos disponemos a lavar nuestros utensilios y preparar nuestro ritual para ir a dormir. Recordé lo que había dicho Quinn más temprano sobre lo peligroso que es acercarse al lago de noche, así que intento llegar hasta la orilla del río para llenar mi botella de agua y lavarme los dientes. Escuchaba el agua correr así que supuse que estaría cerca pero no logro llegar a él, así que comencé a tener miedo.

Miro a todos lados y ya no escucho a nadie, ni puedo ver la luz de la fogata, estoy muy asustada. De pronto escucho pisadas a unos metros y percibo, aun en medio de la oscuridad que algunos arbustos se mueven. Quiero gritar pero sólo atino a murmurar algunas palabras.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?– No escucho nada –Responda, ¿hay alguien ahí?… por favor… estoy asustada… si no responde voy a gritar– silencio.

Luego vuelvo a escuchar las pisadas, esta vez más cerca de mí y noto que alguien está por salir de entre los arbustos, me preparo para correr y así hago cuando me estrello con alguien que me aprisiona, intento gritar pero me cubre la boca con su fría mano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Primero que nada... ¡hola! Y gracias por sus comentarios :3 Bueno, la verdad no imaginé que llegaran a leer la historia, por lo que había dejado de lado esto. Apenas hoy decidí entrar solo por curiosidad y me sorprendí al ver tantos comentarios positivos, ¡gracias! Me encanta que les guste. Este es solo el principio, todavía queda mucho por delante y haré todo lo posible por actualizar seguido.

Tengo que agradecerles, **Malena Carrazko, avaterCharlie1231, Alex, Emiliana, Lucas, Danielle02 **y **SkyBlue11 **por sus comentarios. Creo haber mencionado antes que soy nueva en esto, y significa mucho que ustedes sean los primeros en comentar3

**MarisaParedes: **amé tu comentario. Tienes razón, siempre interesante la manera en la que alguien puede entrar extrañamente en tu vida y hacer que ésta de un giro total. **  
**

**Gabu:** Aún no estoy segura de que tengamos a Snixx por aquí, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez se lleven una sorpresa pronto.

_**Glee no me**** pertenece.** _

**CHAPTER 5. UN LINDO GESTO POR BRITT**

-Cálmate, soy yo– me habla delicadamente, es ella.

Enseguida me suelta y recobro la compostura.

-Me asustaste.

-No, tú me asustaste a mí. ¿Qué hacías López? Echarte a correr te pondría en un gran riesgo, podrías haberte perdido aun más en el bosque y hay animales y criaturas que no te gustaría encontrar por ahí.

-Me perdí, creí encontrar el río.

-Sí pues no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendido? La próxima vez, si quieres dar un paseo por el bosque pídeme que vaya contigo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella dijo que le pidiera que fuera conmigo? ¿Realmente lo haría?

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Porque te escuché, Santana…- cómo me gustaba oírla pronunciar mi nombre, no mi apellido -no vuelvas a hacer eso, no intentes llegar a ningún lado tú sola, no te alejes demasiado y trata de omitir el hecho de que estás sola y asustada. Sólo quédate callada y espera, pero ponte atenta a lo que está a tu alrededor– ella realmente se nota preocupada, ¿lo estaba?

-Está bien, no volverá a suceder.

-Vamos– me dice estirando su mano hacia mí, la tomo fuertemente del brazo, ella se pone incómoda pero quizá supone que aun estoy asustada por lo que no hace intento de apartarme.

Llegamos al campamento y todos se nos quedan viendo confusos. Britt sonríe.

-Bueno es hora de irnos a la cama si queremos levantarnos temprano para aprovechar el día –sugiere Sam. Así que cada quien va a meterse a su tienda.

-¿Estarán bien?– le pregunta ella a su novio cuando él se le acerca y le peina el cabello con su mano.

-No te preocupes, la pasaremos bien– y le da un beso tan apasionado que casi puedo sentir el calor que ambos desprendían. Sam simplemente no podía soltarla, la tenía hecha su prisionera. No podía dejar de mirarlos.

-San– me llama Brittany -¿no vas a entrar a tu tienda? Hace frío aquí.

-Sí– reacciono –claro– y me dirijo a la tienda no sin antes echar una última mirada a la pareja de novios que ahora se hablan muy cerca y abrazados.

-Buenas noches Sanny.

-Buenas noches Britt.

Estoy acomodando mi almohada cuando ella entra a la tienda.

-El lado izquierdo es mío– me dice quitándose sus botas de montaña y su chaqueta de cuero.

-Quinn– le digo con delicadeza –deberías dejarte una chaqueta puesta, hace frío y más temprano te mojaste con agua helada.

-¿Eres mi mamá?

-No.

-Entonces déjate de tus cuidados.

-Sólo digo que…

-Buenas noches López.

¡Ay! Qué testaruda. Britt me había contado hace días que a Quinn no le gusta tomar precauciones y que por nada del mundo le agrada tomar medicamentos, así que no debía insistir más. No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando ella comenzó a tiritar de frío, sabía que el agua que le echó encima Rachel le haría daño. Me volví hacia ella.

-Quinn, déjame cubrirte con mis mantas.

-No.

-Por favor, tienes frío.

-¡Dije que no Santana!

-Vamos, déjate de tonterías y acércate más.

-Ya estamos muy cerca.

-¡Si no te acercas me verás obligada a que me duerma encima de ti ¿escuchaste?!– no responde, pero enseguida siento que se pega más a mí. Me pongo muy nerviosa. Alzo las mantas y la cubro, luego ella hace algo que jamás imaginé, se acurruca junto a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Por un instante me quedo paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, luego reacciono y lo único que logro hacer es poner mi brazo sobre ella y atraerla más a mí.

Tener a Quinn tan pegada a mi cuerpo me hace sentir muy feliz, ella no se daba cuenta de todo lo que provocaba dentro de mi ser, solo se quedó dormida, yo permanecí despierta por un buen rato aspirando el delicado aroma de su cabello, lo más seguro es que eso era a todo lo que podía llegar con Quinn Fabray.

Por la mañana me despierto con la luz del sol en la cara, enseguida la miro, ella es ahora quien me abraza, si tan sólo estuviera despierta y se diera cuenta de lo que hace, seguramente que correría a tirarse de algún acantilado. La miro, estaba tan hermosa con el rostro iluminado por los rayos solares, el flequillo despeinado sobre su frente y su piel clara tan brillante que parecían un montón de pequeños diamantes. No quería apartarme de ella pero al fin lo hago, si se despierta y se mira en esa situación seré mujer muerta.

Sam es el primero en salir de la tienda de los chicos.

-Buenos días San.

-Buenos días Sam.

-¿Cómo se portó mi bebé anoche?

-¿Quinn?

-¿Tengo otro bebé? Dime, ¿te dejó dormir tranquila?

-Se portó muy bien, durmió toda la noche, pero espero que no amanezca afiebrada porque tuvo algo de frío.

-Sí, seguramente fue por el agua de ayer.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Los chicos quieren meterse al lago.

-¿Al lago? Está helado – Britt y Rachel se despiertan también.

-Oigan, tengo hambre.

-Sí, preparemos el desayuno.

Enseguida Blaine y Artie se unen al grupo, yo volteo de vez en cuando a la tienda, pero Quinn parece seguir durmiendo. Comenzamos a desayunar y entonces ella se asoma, Sam va a ayudarla a salir y la cubre con una gruesa manta, pone una taza de café humeante en su mano y la besa en la frente.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Terminando de desayunar vamos a nadar en el lago? ¿O tienes frío Sam?

-Por supuesto que no, yo entro.

-Oigan en serio, el agua está muy helada.

-Al que se raje le tocará hacer la comida para todos.

-Yo le ayudo– se apunta Britt

Más tarde nos encontramos en la orilla del lago, los chicos se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y estaban listos para saltar al agua. Después que ellos lo hacen Britt se anima a entrar, se quita la bata y se arroja en un clavado. Al instante Quinn se pone de pie y hace un ademán de quitarse también su toalla de baño.

-Mm, Quinn, creo que no deberías – le dice Rachel.

-¿No debo qué?

-Meterte al agua, Sam dijo que podría hacerte daño y está muy fría.

-¿Y?

-Sólo digo que… - pero se queda callada cuando Quinn se queda solo con su traje de baño negro.

-Está bien como quieras– dice suspirando.

Al igual que Britt se echa un clavado. La miro, parecía una sirena dentro, con su cabello húmedo. Ella y Britt comienzan a juguetear. Se dicen cosas muy cerca la una de la otra, Quinn le sonríe. Entonces me quito la ropa y me meto al agua también, Rachel se levanta asustada pero enseguida hace lo mismo.

-¡Ah, está helada! – exclamo. Pero no me importa, voy directo a apartar a Britt de Quinn. Ella me mira de reojo y se mete más profundo.

Luego de un rato Rachel comienza a gritar desesperada, parecía que estaba atorada entre unas ramas y no podía salir, la persona más cercana a ella es Quinn, los chicos están muy alejados de nosotras. Así que ella va a sacarla y la lleva hasta la orilla.

-¡Quinn haz algo! – le pide Britt asustada.

-Tranquila, estará bien.

Se agacha para darle respiración una, dos, tres veces, a la cuarta noto cómo Rachel abre sus labios cuando Quinn pone los suyos en ella, los aprisiona por un instante muy corto, al parecer Quinn se da cuenta y se incorpora, Rachel se levanta y comienza a toser, pero sin echar el agua que de estarse ahogando habría salido por su boca.

Quinn la mira confusa y se levanta para irse, claramente molesta.

-Ya está bien– me dice Britt –Quinn sabe de primeros auxilios- y se va tras ella

-Rachel ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¿No soy brillante San? Conseguí lo que muchas sueñan, besar a Quinn Fabray.

-Rachel contrólate por favor.

Los chicos llegan hasta nosotras.

-Bien hecho amor– le dice Sam a su novia. Quinn mira hacia otro lado.

Más tarde decidimos dar una caminata por el bosque. Sam y Quinn caminan tomados de la mano, Britt junto a ellos y yo cuidando a Rachel que se ponía histérica con cada cosa que se encontraba. Luego los chicos se distraen con algo curioso que encuentra Artie por un camino alejado.

-Ay, miren eso- señala Britt hacia unas bellas plantas azules más al frente –son tan lindas– se dirige a ellas.

-Britt, ten cuidado por dónde caminas– le dice Quinn mirando a su novio y a los chicos alejarse y soltándose de la mano de Sam para seguir a la rubia.

-¡Dénse prisa!– invita la rubia más alta.

-Britt no vayas por ahí con tanta seguridad– advierte Quinn ahora preocupada. Los chicos definitivamente se alejan de nosotras.

-Miren eso…es tan… ¡Aaaaahhh! – Britt se resbala por un barranco, deteniéndose sobre unas ramas varios metros al fondo.

-¡Brittany!– Gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oigan! Me caí, pero está bien no me hice daño, fue como en la resbaladilla. Pero tengo miedo por estas ramas, aun queda camino por delante.

Efectivamente, si las ramas que sujetan a Britt dan todo de sí, ella continuaría resbalando hasta caer por un despeñadero.

-¡Chicas, ¿qué hago?– grita asustada.

-¡Sólo sostente con fuerza y aguarda. Voy a bajar por ti! – Indica Quinn.

-Quinn, no puedes hacer eso, el camino está empinado y resbaloso, en un error caerás más allá que Britt y…podrías… - Rachel no termina la oración por miedo a lo que sabe que puede suceder, pero Quinn parece no tomar conciencia sobre el peligro, ella simplemente ajusta sus botas de montaña y comienza a alejarse cuesta abajo.

-Quinn por favor– murmura mi hermana. Yo no podía hablar, estaba terriblemente asustada, de ninguna manera deseaba que algo les pasara a Quinn o a Britt.

-¿Chicas están bien?

-Las oímos gritar y ven…- los tres se quedan callados al mirar cómo Quinn descendía para ayudar a Brittany.

-Sam, haz algo– le suplico aferrándome a su brazo.

-San no podemos arriesgarnos más, si uno de nosotros baja esas ramas no aguantarán el peso y los tres caeríamos al vacío.

-Pero Quinn…-

-Debes confiar en ella, sabe lo que hace y por ningún motivo permitirá que algo malo le suceda a Britt.

-Así es, Quinn no se quedará tranquila hasta ponerla a salvo.

-Pero pone en riesgo su vida.

-Así es…Britt está en peligro y la necesita– Sam parecía resignado. Finalmente ella logra llegar hasta Britt.

-¿Segura que no te hiciste daño?

-No Q, estoy bien. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Pasa sobre mí por este lado y comienza a subir por donde yo bajé ¿de acuerdo? Estuve tratando de hacer una especie de escalones pero aun no son seguros y debes pisar con mucho cuidado.

-Está bien Quinnie.

-Anda.

Las dos comienzan a escalar hacia arriba. Quinn parecía ejercer mucho esfuerzo al empujar a Brittany, la chica rubia no tenía la experiencia de ella en estos casos.

Britt llega hasta nosotros y la ayudamos a subir pero resbala un poco y en su afán de detenerla Quinn resbala y apenas logra sostenerse de unas espinosas ramas salientes.

-¡Quinn! – Ella tarda en responder, no se mueve.

-¡Quinn, amor, bajaré por ti!– grita Sam asustado.

-¡No hace falta, estoy bien, vuelvo arriba!

Comienza a escalar de nuevo hasta que finalmente está a salvo. Todos la abrazamos, luego Sam la besa profundamente en los labios, sin deseos de separarse de ella.

-Por un momento creí que podría…

-Nunca vas a perderme Sam, al menos no de este modo– le sonríe. Mi corazón late con fuerza.

Realmente estaba segura de dos cosas: Britt era una persona muy importante en la vida de Quinn y… aunque me doliera…ella nunca dejará de amar a su novio. La miro, al parecer se había hecho daño con las ramas espinosas y estaba sangrando de su brazo izquierdo.

Ya era de noche, habíamos cenado y cada quien estaba haciendo lo que bien le parecía. Ella con su novio, recargada sobre él quien le leía algo escrito en una hoja de papel arrugado. Rachel, Britt y Artie charlando animadamente y yo dibujando cómo se veía ella a la luz de una fogata, ya Sam había atendido cariñosamente sus heridas en el brazo y la cara. De vez en vez Britt y ella se miraban y regalaban sonrisas una a la otra.

-¿Qué haces?– se me acerca Blaine.

-¡Nada!– digo cerrando la libreta.

-Estás algo asustada ¿no?

-No, estoy exasperada por Rachel, ella…no se porta bien.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la mañana? Que fingió estarse ahogando sólo para que Quinn le diera respiración.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco a Rachel, es buena nadadora, y vi la cara de Quinn cuando llegamos. Algo no le gustó.

-La besó.

-¿Qué?

-Besó a Quinn… fue muy corto pero lo hizo.

-Oye, no te lo puedo creer, Quinn la habría matado.

-Créeme, eso pasó.

-Caramba, no creí que llegara tan lejos.

-Ya sabes cómo es la enana, así que tengo que estarla cuidando. Blaine– continúo luego de un rato de observar la leña consumiéndose - ¿Desde cuándo se conocen Quinn y Britt?

-Al parecer iban a la escuela normal juntas pero no eran amigas, ellas se hicieron íntimas cuando Britt llegó a McKinley. Britt es una persona muy importante para ella, ten por seguro que Brittany S. Pierce estará a salvo siempre que Quinn esté cerca de ella, se encuentre donde se encuentre y pase lo que pase. Daría la vida por ella.

-¿Y porqué puede amar tanto a una persona y ser tan hostil con otras?

-¿Lo dices por ti?– Miro de nuevo la fogata con una sonrisa oculta –Yo más bien creo que le interesas más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar San. Ella haría lo mismo por ti si te encontraras en la misma situación que Britt hoy.

Sí cómo no, por supuesto que debía creer eso.

Momentos después me preparo para dormir cuando ella entra a la tienda. Se quita su chaqueta de cuero y las botas y se recuesta con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Yo estoy volteando hacia ella.

-Quinn– le digo muy despacio, ella no responde así que sigo hablando –lamento lo de Rachel en la mañana…ella no debió hacer eso.

-¿A qué te refieres López?

-No debió besarte, eso estuvo mal.

-¿Qué está bien en esa chica?

-Mira– me levanto del tendido para sentarme y mirarla a la cara, noto los rasguños en su hermoso rostro, pero que no le quitan nada de belleza –sé que Rachel suele ser algo…- trago saliva al mirarla tan bella -arrebatada.

-Está loca San...

-Pero…- pienso un instante -al menos se atreve a hacer lo que yo no…- digo en un tono muy bajo, más como pensando. Ella se incorpora y me mira.

-¿Qué?

-¿Mm? – respondo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Nada.

-Dijiste algo que no te entendí.

-Oh, dije que debo poner más cuidado de ella.

-Eso estaría bien– vuelve a recostarse –no me quejo del beso pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

-Te lo prometo– anuncio y también vuelvo a lo mío. Ella cierra los ojos y no los abre hasta la mañana siguiente. Yo pasé una noche más contemplando su espectacular belleza a la sombra de la luna.

Temprano al otro día, fui al río para lavar mis utensilios, alisar mi cabello, cepillarme los dientes y poner linda mi cara, los demás hacían lo suyo, listos para marcharnos.

El suelo se veía peligroso pero me acerqué con cuidado, obviamente no con tanto cuidado porque resbalé por el lodo, y habría caído al agua helada de no ser por una persona que me sostuvo.

**-Avances-**

_-Santana– escucho que me llama y entonces reacciono –apártate._

_-Pero me salvaste._

_-¿Qué haces López? Detente._

_-No tengas miedo– me dice bajito._

_-¡Quinn! Estás herida._

_-Pues porque tú querías dormir con Quinn..._

_-¡¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué es lo siguiente?– preguntó Sam, y todos esperamos con una gran incógnita._

_-Pues la hay…en la segunda parte las amigas de la primera se vuelven amantes, porque se enamoran._


	6. Chapter 6

_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenece._

**CHAPTER 6. UN DESEO CUMPLIDO**

-¿Otra vez en problemas eh López?– Me dijo con su tono de voz molesto -¿qué fue lo que te dije?

-Creí que podía venir sola porque es de día y no de noche.

-Creíste, creíste. Pues ya ves que creer nunca te funciona– ella me estaba sosteniendo por la cintura porque el peligro aun no había pasado, yo tenía un pie suelto sobre el agua corriente y ella sostenía a ambas ayudándose con su otra mano que aferraba a la rama de un arbusto saliente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, nunca había sentido que se aferrara a mí de ese modo. Todo era para no dejarme caer al agua claro, pero de alguna manera, ahí estábamos las dos.

Su boca tan próxima a la mía, agarrándome con fuerza, tirando hacia tierra firme.

-Vamos, ayúdame – me dice.

-¿Qué hago?

-Balancéate hacia la orilla – lo hago, y las dos al mismo tiempo. Uso algo de la poca fuerza que guardo y es suficiente para que ambas nos derribemos sobre el lodo.

Caí encima de ella, nos quedamos mirando la una a la otra directamente a los ojos, a sus bellos ojos y veo cómo una ligera sonrisa asoma de su boca.

-San– escucho que me llama y entonces reacciono– apártate.

Lo hago y ella se levanta, estaba sucia por el lodo; mira hacia el río y me indica.

-Si hubieras caído esas aguas te habrían arrastrado ferozmente, casi casi te hubieran ahogado entre su caudal, llegarías al lago muerta.

-Pero me salvaste.

-Sí, bueno, no todos los días tienes la suerte de tener a una chica como yo a tu lado.

Oh, si tan solo fuera verdad. Caminamos de vuelta al campamento pero enseguida un animal salvaje nos sale al encuentro.

-¡Ah!– Grito y me echo a correr. Ella va tras de mí, no me di cuenta pero al parecer corrí rápido y lejos antes de que Quinn lograra alcanzarme. Me sujeta fuerte por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces? Detente.

-Ese animal, nos comerá.

-Claro que no.

-¿No es peligroso?

-Sí, pero es más peligroso cuando no sabes mantener el control sobre la situación.

-¿Dónde está?

-Seguramente acechándonos. Santana no debiste correr, ese es un gran error.

-Lo siento, fue el instinto de supervivencia.

De pronto algunos arbustos se mueven y el animal vuelve a aparecer ante nosotras. Quinn se para delante de mí, cubriéndome.

-No tengas miedo– me dice bajito.

-Es imposible.

-Entiende, si te asustas esa cosa huele tus feromonas y sólo te le antojarás más.

-Correcto, ahora ya no tengo miedo… ¿Qué animal es?

-Un gato montés. No te apures, nos libraremos.

El animal no era grande, parecía un gato más…grande de lo normal pero no estábamos tratando con un león o un tigre, ni siquiera un puma. Era más pequeño que eso, pero de todas formas aterrador.

-Nos está retando, nos quiere comer… Quinn– ella observa al animal.

-¡Abajo! – grita cubriéndome con su cuerpo una fracción de segundo antes de que la criatura se arroje sobre nosotras.

-¡Quinn!– está haciendo frente al animal.

-¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí bestia!– Toma unas piedras del camino y las arroja con todas sus fuerzas sobre el gatito, que sale huyendo - ¡Vamos! – Toma mi mano y echamos a correr de vuelta al campamento.

Como voy detrás noto que su espalda está sangrando.

-Quinn estás herida.

-¡Lo sé! Sigue corriendo.

No nos detenemos hasta estar cerca del grupo.

-Bueno… -respira agitada soltando mi mano– Antes que todo debemos calmarnos para no asustar a nadie ¿está bien? – Asiento – No digas nada de lo que pasó, déjamelo a mí, si Sam se entera que otra vez me puse en peligro se enfadará y querrá llevarme al hospital de inmediato.

-Claro… y a ti no te gusta esa idea ¿verdad?

-Anda, vamos – Nos acercamos al grupo.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Sam al ver a su novia muy sucia.

-Resbalé en el lodo y me ensucié.

-Toma – le dice Rachel extendiéndole su toalla, ella la mira fastidiada pero la acepta, se saca la camisa y se pone la de Sam. Se veía tan sexy.

-¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

-Seguro me raspé al caer, no me duele, estoy bien. Vámonos –Sam la mira receloso pero accede.

-Por cierto, Britt encontró las tiendas faltantes San, incluida la tuya.

-Fabuloso– pero ¿por qué no dijo la verdad? _¿Por qué ocultar lo que pasó?_ Que ella me salvó la vida dos veces en menos de 15 minutos. No podía creer lo que ella había hecho por mí. No sólo arriesgó su vida para salvar a Britt, ella también hizo lo mismo por mí, y ¡dos veces! Ante este gesto, yo me sentía triunfadora sobre Britt S. Pierce. Sí, por un momento ella fue mi heroína. Miro a Britt que sube a la camioneta con un aire de orgullo en mí.

El camino de regreso resultó igualmente repartido, Sam, Quinn y Rachel adelante y el resto en la caja. Britt a mi lado y Blaine y Artie hablando de cosas extrañas de chicos.

-¿Y cómo fue que aparecieron?– le pregunto a Britt – las tiendas.

-Oh, pues… las encontré en el camino– dice con un gesto relajado, pero yo ya estaba teniendo mis dudas al respecto.

-Britt.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué le diste a Rachel?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Le diste algo que la hizo parecer afiebrada, fue esa crema – ella ríe.

-No era crema Sanny, bueno, al menos no para la piel, mucho menos para el cutis.

-¿Cómo?

-Era crema de elote con pimienta mezclada, para sazonar los alimentos.

-¡¿Y por qué le diste eso a Rachel?– pregunto alarmada.

-Pues porque tú querías dormir con Quinn.

-¡¿Qué?

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

-Vamos, lo sé todo San.

-Todo ¿de qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-De que estás enamorada de Quinn– me quedo muda por un buen rato.

-¡¿Qué?

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo, no de mí…yo…me he dado cuenta que a ti te gusta Quinn, te he estado observando, cómo la miras y cómo casi babeas cuando la tienes enfrente.

-No, no es verdad.

-Sí, San, lo es, ya te lo dije, no tienes qué ocultarlo de mí, te puedo guardar el secreto como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Qué pasó con las tiendas?

-Las escondí. Cuando fuimos a hacer pis yo me regresé al auto por papel, pero en realidad fui a ocultar las tiendas en el camino, era una treta para que tú pudieras dormir con Quinn, por eso le di esa crema a Rachel, tú amiga se estaba adelantando y tú no hacías nada.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No sé, algo, pero solo mirabas así que yo tuve qué actuar.

-Pero…si así fuera…que Quinn me gustara… ¿tú porqué me ayudarías?

-Porque somos amigas.

-Sí pero…tú y Quinn…

-Sanny, sólo quiero que Quinn se dé cuenta de lo que vales, no pretendo que ustedes dos de repente se conviertan en amantes pero Quinn debe comenzar a verte de otra manera, independientemente que esté enamorada de Sam, mientras más cerca esté de ti más sabrá que tiene una amiga delante, y tú podrás saber si en realidad ella te interesa como…ya sabes…mujer…o solo anhelas que sea tu amiga.

-Britt…- digo muy bajito – eso es increíble.

-Lo sé.

-No, de verdad, lo que haces es tan…increíble…eres una chica sensacional – la miro y ella me sonríe.

-Bueno, solo espero que esto resulte y Quinn cambie su actitud contigo, no quiero perjudicar a Sam, solo quiero que…ya te dije…te vea de otra manera.

-Gracias…de verdad…muchas gracias.

-Shhh, es nuestro secreto.

-Claro, sshhh.

De alguna manera me siento feliz de hablarlo con alguien, durante tanto tiempo me estuve engañando a mí misma. Haciéndome creer que lo que Quinn provocaba en mí no era más que un anhelo de estar bien con ella, sólo por evitarme que la chica mala del instituto me tomara como su animal de pruebas, pero no, en realidad, lo que tan profundamente sentía por Quinn Fabray era amor, sólo amor. Me había enamorado de ella, de la chica que me torturaba en la escuela y que se portaba tan cruel conmigo, de la chica que me hacía la vida pesada. Me había enamorado de Quinn, y estaba feliz de haberlo descubierto, o admitido. Al menos por ese momento.

Por otro lado qué terrible me sentía por lo que había pensado sobre Britt más temprano, de cómo me ufané sólo de recordar que había estado en una situación de peligro y Quinn se había arriesgado por mí. Algún día le pediré perdón sobre este hecho.

-¿Qué tal su paseo chicas?– nos pregunta mamá cuando llegamos a casa.

-Pregúntale a Rachel, cumplió su sueño dorado.

-Aun no– responde ella.

-¿Qué pasó?

A Rachel la castigaron por una semana, esta vez, ni aun estando yo con ella la dejaría salir. Besar a una chica de la manera como lo hizo no lo permitían sus padres.

Los siguientes días estuvimos ensayando la obra de Will y el día de la presentación todo quedó espectacular. El teatro estaba lleno y el público se fue más que conforme. Las cosas entre Quinn y yo no habían cambiado desde el campamento, ella seguía siendo tan hostil conmigo como antes lo era.

-Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Sabía que tú y Quinn hacen una excelente mancuerna, todo quedó estupendo ¡Fabuloso!– Decía emocionado el profesor –Ahora, a lo siguiente.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente?– preguntó Sam, y todos esperamos con una gran incógnita.

-La segunda parte de la obra. Esta fue solo la primera, pero falta la segunda.

-Aguarda– se adelanta Quinn hasta tenerlo de frente –tú nos pediste que actuáramos en tu obra y lo hicimos, jamás nos dijiste que habría una segunda parte.

-Pues la hay…en la segunda parte las amigas de la primera se vuelven amantes, porque se enamoran.

Todos nos quedamos helados.


End file.
